


we were something, don't you think so?

by winterkillz



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Love Letters, M/M, The Invaders, World War II
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:15:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26457043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterkillz/pseuds/winterkillz
Summary: lost letters surrendered by elaine raymond's and rebecca barnes's families to the smithsonian national museum of american history. it appears that they were exchanges from the invaders members bucky barnes, now known as the winter soldier, and toro raymond who was known as the flaming kid. raymond had the pen name of "sunny" back in the war, a rather feminine name, possibly for censorship. 25 more letters were received by mr. raymond from mr. barnes, while mr. barnes had received 27 — excluding the other 11 unopened letters sent to ms. rebecca barnes after her brother's supposed death.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Thomas "Toro" Raymond
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	1. JULY 1944, SUNNY

**Author's Note:**

> for the twt buckytoros, you all know who you are! ♡ forever grateful i have someone to cry with.


	2. AUGUST 1944, JAMES




End file.
